¿a quien eliges Mogami?
by zahiadi-17
Summary: el presidente takarada no quiere seguir esperando a que kyoko se enamore por lo que a planeado obligarla a conseguir un novio para continuar en Lme,a quien elegira ella de los diferentes prospectos que le presenta su jafe,¿que hará Ren ante tal situación?
1. Chapter 1

**¿A quién eliges Mogami?**

-Mogami llevas más de un año en Lme, para ser exacto en la sección loveme, donde se supone que deberías haber recuperado ese maravilloso sentimiento que es el amor, el cual hace que los campos florezcan y el invierno no sea tan frio….

-Presidente por favor dígame claramente que es lo que tiene que decirme con tanta urgencia- le interrumpió kyoko con cara de fastidio.

-Vez es a lo que me refiero Mogami-kun no permites que el amor toque a tus puertas yo te puesto diferentes asignaciones para que lo comprendas pero parece que te esfuerzas en rechazar al amor con todas tus fuerzas, y como te lo he dicho es el sentimiento más importante para una actor, hasta ahora has actuado bien porque tus papeles no tiene nada que ver con ese sentimiento maravilloso, pero que vas a hacer el día que te elijan para un protagónico, o que tu personaje este rendida de amor, y como se lo terca que eres, realmente estoy muy preocupado de que te estanques como actriz, por lo que he decidido darte solo una oportunidad para que te esfuerces en amar.

-¡Presidente como cree que de la noche a la mañana me voy a enamorar, y considera que es algo espontaneo no impuesto!, (aunque en realidad ambos sabían que kyoko tenía miedo a que le volvieran a partir el corazón)-su mirada era de una determinación pura como si de esa manera fuera a convencer a su jefe de la desfachatez que le decía.

-Pues no mi hija querida, contigo lo habitual que es la espontaneidad no vale, ni porque hice todo lo posible para que vivieras un tiempo con Ren que es el hombre más deseado de Japón, del cual todas las mujeres se enamoran, te encontraste buen tiempo en el lugar que muchas desearían pero a ti no te afecto como yo había presupuestado.- la cara del presidente estaba realmente seria tanto que kyoko se quedo callada por un momento, realmente no sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras.

El silencio era fastidioso hasta que kyoko de manera casi inaudible y tímidamente dijo- etto presidente es verdad que Tsuruga-san es el soltero más codiciado por las mujeres japonesas, por lo tanto el nunca se fijaría en mi, una simple chica ordinaria como yo. –sus ojos parecían que iban a estallar en lagrimas.

La cara del jefe era como si pensara: "_que tan equivocada estas Mogami, ese hombre muere por ti, eres la única mujer que ha logrado abrir su corazón, y tú no te das por enterada" _le costaba contener la risa al ver el despiste de kyoko y manteniendo un gesto de seriedad extrema para preparar su siguiente jugada.

-Como te lo estaba diciendo Mogami-kun , mis estrategias contigo no han funcionado y no pienso seguir dándole mi apoyo a alguien que realmente no se esfuerza por superar sus problemas, solo tendrás esta oportunidad, y ya que piensas que Ren no se fijaría en ti he encontrado algunos prospectos que si lo han hecho.

-No le entiendo presidente ¿prospectos que se han fijado en mi?, que es lo que está pensando. –el aura de kyoko se tornaba fría y sus demonios empezaban a surgir al sentir que sería presiona a para amar.-"_que locura estará planeando el presidente", _era la idea que mostraba los ojos de la chica.

-Ya te lo explico,** pero recuerda que es tu última oportunidad para graduarte de loveme y subir tu estatus en Lme, si fallas serán despedida de la compañía, perderás mi apoyo y no creas que permitiré que ninguna agencia te dé su apoyo**.-el acento de las palabras del presidente remarcaban seriedad y que kyoko no tendría escapatoria diferente que cumplir con los "caprichos" de su jefe.

Kyoko estaba callada, aterrada al imaginarse que locura tendría planeada su excéntrico jefe, cuando de repente empezaron a sonar una alegre fanfarria estilo concurso de televisión, se apagaron las luces unos pocos segundos mientras no sé de donde el presidente saco un micrófono y subió a una muy adornada plataforma, se encendieron las luces, bajo el volumen de la música de fondo y con una gran emoción el presidente dice:

-Bienvenidos a todos en esta noche a: ¿A quién eliges Mogami?, hoy nuestra miembra mas antigua de loveme elegirá quien será su prometido, el hombre que le ayude a enamorarse.

Kyoko no salía del asombro, se sentía como en un programa concurso del cual ella era el premio mayor, todo parecía el más loco de sus sueños o ¿serán pesadillas?

De repente se fueron levantando unas gigantescas cortinas color amarillo adornadas con unas enormes flores rosa fuerte y verde limón, detrás de las cuales se escondían varias puertas de colores diferentes con números en que hacia contraste con el fondo de la puerta.

-Bueno Mogami te presentare los afortunados seleccionados para luchar por tu amor, cuando mencione el número de una puerta aparecerá uno de los candidatos y te tratara de convencerte de que es tu mejor opción al finalizar el tendrás dos minutos para contestarle a su petición y así iremos descartando opciones, si alguno te interesa pero no estás convencida del todo hasta saber si tienes mejores opciones, lo dices y el candidato pasara a una ronda de espera, al final de los candidatos que están en la ronda de espera deberás escoger a tu novio si después de que terminemos no has elegido ninguno, lo sortearemos en la ruleta del amor-(se levanto una cortina blanca llena de corazones rojos en diferentes tamaños y una gigantesca ruleta con luces que titilaban, los números del uno al cuatro en diferentes colores de concordaban con los colores de las puertas que aun se encontraban cerradas sin dejar ver quien había detrás de ellas,) preparada señorita, si tiene alguna objeción mejor dígamela de una vez, recuerde que si se niega ya sabe cuál es la consecuencia.

Kyoko solo atino asentir con la cabeza aterrada de la situación en la que se en la que se encontraba por culpa de su jefe. Lory la miro fijamente y con todo el entusiasmo del mejor presentador de un programa dedicado a encontrar la pareja ideal dijo:

¡Comencemos!:

-soltero numero uno: Fwa Sho (sonido de fanfarria) el cantante número uno de Japón, en los primeros lugares de la lista de los solteros más codiciados de nuestro encantador país, amigo de la infancia de Mogami.

Se abrió una puerta amarilla con el respectivo número y de ella salió el nombrado vistiendo un sugestivo abrigo de leopardo estilo visual key.

-kyoko sabes que eres mía, y que no podrás amar a ningún otro, entraste a el mundo del entrenamiento por mi y bueno como no quiero que "sufras" te daré la oportunidad de estar conmigo.- dijo Sho con aires de supremacía y un ego que llenaba toda la habitación.

-Estúpido bastardo, crees que seré tan idiota como para caer en el mismo hoyo dos veces, definitivamente prefiero perder todo lo que he logrado que volver al lado de un bueno para nada como tú, egocéntrico al cual nunca le importe, si quieres que vuelva a ser tu sirviente entonces perdiste totalmente la poca inteligencia que tenias y que solo te sirve para cantar, eres buen cantante pero un fiasco como hombre, ¡olvídalo no soy la misma estúpida que se moría por ti!- los ojos de Kyoko desprendían furia pura y su aura era tan negra que casi podía verse, la ira la rodeaba y todos sus demonios salían prestos para la batalla.

-Que emoción volver a sentir tu aura oscura mi caperucita-chan, pensé que te habías vuelto una mujer aburrida decía una voz que salía detrás de una puerta negra con el número dos en plateado.

-Un momento Reino-kun debes esperar a que te llame, le dijo el presidente.

-Estaba aburrido esperando, pero ya que su aura me ha llamado he salido y por la presentación no se preocupe Takarada. Caperucita si me aceptas te puliré y serás la mujer más interesante, no me importa que no puedas amar, por mi mejor que me odies ya que ese sentimiento es muchos más intenso que el amor.- Le toma una mano y la besa.

-Reino el propósito por el que estamos aquí es para que Mogami recupere el sentimiento perdido del amor, no para que se llene de odio, le reconvino el presidente.

-Maldito Beagle, devuélvete al inframundo de donde viniste, cada que apareces solo me fastidias la existencia, estás loco si crees que quiero llevar una vida de demonio como la tuya. -El aura de Kyoko era fría y sombría, sus ojos despedían llamas, lo que hizo que Reino se acercara cada vez más hasta abrazarla.

- Ni te atrevas a cercarte más a ella maldito imitador, Kyoko es mía y no te la dejare solo porque envidias todo lo mio. – le dijo Fwa lleno de un incontenible odio.

-No seas imbécil Sho no soy tuya y yo puedo elegir a quien me dé la gana, pero tampoco seré tan descerebrada para elegir al hijo del demonio.

-Caperucita ya te he dicho que me llames Reino pero si quieres desde que sea con todos tus sentimientos acepto cualquier calificativo.

La ira de Kioko se iba acumulando, tanto que el presidente tuvo que intervenir antes de que todo se saliera de control.-un momento chicos considero que ya tuvieron la oportunidad de tratar que Mogami los elija, pero ella no quiere con ninguno de los dos así que es hora de llamar al soltero número tres: Kijima-kun un joven excelente, con gran talento actoral, todo un caballero y además compañero tuyo en Dark moon.

Se abrió la puerta número tres:

-Mogami debes pensar que solo bromeo, pero la verdad me pareces una chica muy interesante y atractiva…

-¿Atractiva? Se río burlonamente Sho –creo que este tipo esta borracho para ver una chica simple y plana como tu atractiva.

-¡Cállate! Estúpido, no entendiste que tu tiempo se acabo, por favor ten la dignidad de no seguir interfiriendo en mi vida, sabes que mejor lárgate de aquí y llévate contigo al Beagle del infierno.

-¿Y yo porque?, si estoy juicioso Kioko esperando a que veas que tu mejor opción soy yo.

-No seas tan iluso engendro demoníaco, por favor continua kijima –sempai y no hagas caso de estos maleducados.

-Gracias preciosura, la verdad es que no te amo pero me gustas mucho y si salimos se que ambos nos podemos enamorar, y ser felices.- le dijo el actor con todos sus aires de galán.

-Etto, no sé por qué para mí solo eres un gran compañero, excelente actor y buen amigo, aunque no deja de sorprenderme todas sus palabras bonitas y que de los "prospectos para enamorarme" que ha seleccionado el director usted va siendo muy buena opción.- el rubor de Kyoko se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

-Bueno continuemos chicos, dijo Takarada entusiasmado al ver que como su discípula había cambiado de actitud, a continuación el último pero no menos importante, por favor redobles de tambor.

Lentamente se abría la puerta número cuatro, al fondo se veía la silueta de un apuesto y alto joven.

Todos gritaron al unisonó: "Tsuruga".

La cara de decepción de Kyoko era enorme al ver que no era su sempai quien salía de la puerta, sino la persona que ella creía que era el tipo más arrogante que había dado Japón.

-¿Qué hace aquí un cabeza de queso como este?-pregunto enfadada Kyoko.

- Vine solo porque me dijeron que tendría la oportunidad de conquistar a la sexy y bella Setsuka Hell, pero veo que me han engañado es increíble pensar que esta chica tan ordinaria pueda ser ella.

-Musarame –san yo soy ella solo que ahora no tengo la magia (estrellitas en los ojos) que hace en mi la maravillosa Jelly woods y no sé porque el presidente pensó que precisamente tu me sirvieras a mí para algo útil.

-¿Algo útil? Pregunto consternado.

- Sí, para recuperar el amor, pero tú solo te amas a ti mismo y yo nunca estaría con alguien que desprecia a mi nii-san.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Caín?- pregunto con curiosidad Musarame.

-Es verdad presidente, donde esta Tsuruga-san pregunto Kyoko angustiada.

-¿Quién? ¿No me digan que el gran Tsuruga es Caín Hell?- risas sarcásticas salían de los labios del muchacho.

- Él se encuentra observándonos en una habituación contigua, detrás de ese espejo, señalo Lory Takarada mostrando un gigantesco espejo que cubría el espacio de toda una pared en uno de los costados de la habitación.

**Flash back**

-Ren, te di la oportunidad para que pasaras tiempo a solas con Mogami y avanzaran en su relación, pero no hiciste nada, te dejas invadir del miedo por tu pasado, te he ayudado en cuanto he podido pero no pones de tu parte, se que para ti es más difícil que para los otros chicos de tu edad establecer una relación amorosa, pero tienes que luchar por la chica que amas y sé que ella si conoce tu pasado te aceptara tal quien eres, te dije que ella es tu talismán, es quien puede ayudarte a avanzar pero que has hecho, nada, absolutamente nada.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh –Ren dio un profundo suspiro- jefe usted me conoce mejor que nadie y sé que se preocupa mucho por mí, es verdad yo amo a Mogami pero yo no…

-¿Pero tú qué? –Ren no pude seguir el presidente le había interrumpido y en su rostro se dibujaba un profundo dolor- no puedes amar, no tienes derecho a ser feliz, crees que ella no te aceptara, es verdad que ella es la miembra numero uno de loveme pero también es muy sensible y se nota que eres especial para ella, deja de sacar excusas y libérate de tu pasado, cuantos años mas esperas que pasen antes de regresar a ver a tus padres, cuánto tiempo esperas que sea necesario para que por fin te le declares a Mogami, o solo te dedicaras a ver como otro te le quita en tus narices.

-Jefe…

-Jefe nada Ren hoy te daré la lección más grande de tu vida, he citado a Mogami y ella en tu presencia elegirá un joven para que sea su novio, tú la veras pero ella no te vera a ti, estarás encerrado en esta habitación con llave, observa por este vidrio (le señalo uno muy grande), **si tú no quieres avanzar, ella si lo hará aunque tenga que forzarla.**

-¿Forzarla, que significa eso?, ¿estaré encerrado, es decir que no puedo participar de la locura que está tramando? ¿Cómo rayos cree que eso me ayudara?- Ren se precipito angustiosamente a la puerta tratando de escapar de las ideas estrafalarias de su jefe, su desesperación por evitar que Kyoko se viera en una situación incómoda para ella y que para él no beneficiaba, era verdad que había sido muy lento con respecto a sus sentimientos pero, no quería perder a la única mujer que había logrado despertar su corazón, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero le salieron al encuentro varios guardas que el presidente tenía para ese propósito.

-Sabía que de algún modo tus impulsos tendrían que salir, por eso ya estaba preparado, Ren te dije que te quedaras aquí y yo cumpliré con mi plan, si realmente quieres hacer algo por Mogami lo harás otro día, **te será** **más** **difícil, pues ella tendrá novio, pero hoy no.- **en su rostro se dibujaba que nadie lo detendría en sus propósitos, salió de la habitación dejando aun abatido Ren.

**Fin flash back**

Todos miran asombrados al gran espejo señalado por Takarada.

**-B**ueno ya que Salí de mi curiosidad me voy, yo no voy a desperdiciar mas mi tiempo aquí con una mujer como ella- dijo despectivamente Musarame.

-Ni creas que yo te hubiera escogido a ti, prefiero ser novia de una momia que de ti, en tu cabeza solo hay lugar para tu estúpido ego, así que mejor vete rapidito.

-adiós mujer insípida.

-Bueno Mogami solo quedan tres participantes ya que Musarame-san abandono la competencia, es hora de que te decidas con quien te quedas:

-soltero número uno: Fwa Sho,

-soltero número dos: Reino- kun

-soltero número tres: kijima-san.

-Es la hora de la verdad, redobles de tambor. ¿A quién eliges Mogami para que sea tu novio y te ayude a conocer el amor?- pregunto con toda solemnidad el presidente.

-Buenoooo, etto presidente yo le agradezco que usted quiera que yo me supere pero…-la mirada inquisidora de su jefe la hizo interrumpir, tomo aire y continuo- no sé cómo pueden ayudarme Sho o Reino, ellos siempre que aparecen en mi vida solo la complican y Kijima-sempai no lo conozco muy a fondo aunque cuando trabajamos juntos demostró ser un hombre decente, solo si hubiera tenido una opción más, y no me refiero a Musarame –san con el menos que con nadie quisiera yo estar, sino un hombre que conozca un poco mas y que sea decente que valore a los demás … se vio interrumpida por una voz que conocía muy bien y de hecho era muy agradable a sus oídos.

-Un momento, Kyoko-chan por favor todavía no hagas tu decisión. Presidente por favor no tome las cosas a la ligera, creo que las opciones dadas a esta chica no ayudaran para nada en que pueda enamorarse de verdad, comprendo que no haya incluido a Ren por que a este le ha dado varias oportunidades y a pesar de que yo le he aconsejado para que confiese lo que siente por la linda Kyoko-chan no lo ha hecho, por eso yo me atrevo a sugerirle mi nombre, sé que es raro porque siempre he apoyado a Ren, pero la verdad es que para mi ella es un chica muy especial y a la que quiero muchísimo, no había dicho nada por respeto pero siempre me has gustado Kyoko-chan.

-Esto es inesperado, pero teniendo en cuenta que Musarame abandono la competencia tu muy bien podrías remplazarlo, que piensas Mogami?

-Yashiro-san, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí siempre me ha cuidado y a apoyado, usted es muy especial y no solo por ser el manager de Tsuruga-san siempre ha estado cuando yo lo necesito- los colores en el rostro de Kyoko subían cada vez mas- bueno etto si yo tengo que escoger a alguien que me ayude a recuperar el sentimiento perdido del amor usted es mi mejor opción, sé que no se burlara de mi porque es todo un caballero –el rojo no podía ser más intenso en las mejillas de Kyoko y su voz sonaba muy nerviosa.

-kyoko-chan, eso significa que me aceptas- dijo un emocionado Yashiro.

-Sí. – respondió casi inaudible y llena de nerviosismo.

-Mi querida hija por fin entraste en razón –decía el presidente con estrellitas en los ojos- eso quiere decir que el elegido es Yashiro-san, gracias caballeros pueden retirasen – dijo Takarada a unos sorprendidos y algo molestos Shou, Reino y kijima que trataron de protestar pero con una mirada penetrante de este entendieron que tenían que marcharse en silencio aun que no estuvieran de acuerdo que alguien que había aparecido sin ser invitado fuera el elegido.

Yashiro se acerco donde estaba Kyoko, la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra se dispuso a acariciar la mejilla de la ruborizada chica, los ojos de los demás participantes se detuvieron a observarlos desde la puerta por la cual estaban próximos a salir por indicación del presidente, los rostros de la pareja se fueron acercando, sus labios casi podían rozasen cuando de pronto de la habitación que estaba detrás del espejo se escucho:

-Noooooooooooooooo, mil veces no, Yashiro no puedes hacerme esto, Kyoko no te apresures** YO TE AMO; TE AMO DEMASIADO; ERES LA UNICA** **PARA MI-** la voz de Ren cada vez se desquebrajaba mas, podía sentirse como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el gigantesco espejo que le había mostrado la escena más cruel que sus ojos podrían soportar, no le importaba si en su accionar se cortaba sus manos y que tanto pudiera salir lastimado, su corazón ya estaba roto, pero sintió algo raro el espejo no se rompió, más bien se movía al compás de sus golpes era ligero y se envolvía en su piel, abrió los ojos y lo que vio era inaudito el espejo se había convertido en una sabana que no lo dejaba moverse libremente , un sudor frió acompañado de un fuerte temblor recorriendo su cuerpo y una agudas punzada en el corazón, no permitían que su cerebro trabajara adecuadamente, solo pudo decir casi en susurro "Kyoko dame una oportunidad yo te amo", de repente sintió como unas pequeñas manos lo abrazaban por la espalda, observo y era su adorada chica, miro alrededor y no encontró a nadie más, ya no estaba en esa habitación en la cual lo había encerrado su jefe, era el cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaban los hermanos Hell, Kyoko estaba vestida como Setsu, se pregunto ¿Qué ha pasado, acaso todo fue solo un maldito sueño?. Todo había sido tan real, acaso lo que había vivido en esos últimos días lo tenían tan descontrolado, primero el hecho de que Kijima le mandara mensajes de texto y kyoko le respondiera y luego el verla en el auto de Fwa Sho y que este le hubiera buscado solo para dejarle claro que Kyoko jamás lo amaría eran demasiado para él, siempre que ese Fwa aparecía le hacía vivir un infierno pero esta vez le había dado un golpe muy fuerte a su corazón, Kuon estaba a flor de piel y por más que trataba de tenerlo controlado era casi imposible. Esa tarde procuro ser Caín pero

Su actuación le fallaba cuando veía los ojos de su Kyoko que le pedían mil disculpas aunque su boca solo dijera lo que debería decir Setsu, el se había mas portado mas frío de lo que debería, había sido apático y hasta grosero y no quiso cenar por más que ella le insistiera, la evitaba a toda cuesta, se había acostado, trato de dormirse, le costó horrores y cuando por fin se había dormido ese sueño que le había partido el alma, ahora ella lo abrazaba como una madre a su hijo en medio de la noche después de una cruel pesadilla, si la más cruel que había tenido en toda su existencia, la verdad su vida no había sido fácil pero rencontrarse con Kyoko le había puesto el mundo de cabezas, ella era para él un ángel que le daba esperanzas, la única mujer que había logrado abrir su muy bien cerrado corazón y por más que el luchara en contra de ese sentimiento no podía con él. sí, él la amaba más de lo que pudiera imaginar y todo en torno a ella lo afecta inimaginable mente su pasado le pesaba mucho y él creía que no le era permitido ser feliz, pero ese sueño lo enfrentaba con su realidad, por miedo a su pasado no podía dejar que otro se llevara el amor de su vida, se aferro fuertemente a su abrazo, era tan cálido.

-Tsuruga-san, Tsuruga-san se encuentra bien.

- Si Mogami-san, gracias-

-etto…-Kyoko se encontraba totalmente desconcertada- emm…

-Dime Kyoko que quieres saber,- trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible sabia que la chica que lo abrazaba por la espalda era un mar de nervios, ya que no había permitido que lo soltara, no había podido ver su rostro, de hecho le aterraba que hubiera la posibilidad de que hubiera gritado dormido, ¿sería que ella escucho su confección? Su mayor temor es que la chica se asustara y lo rechazara por eso siempre se contenía de expresar lo que sentía por ella, pero su inconsciente lo había traicionado y ya no tenía escapatoria además recordó las palabras del presidente en el sueño, era tiempo de luchar por la chica que amaba, si ella lo escucho, lo sostendría hasta las últimas consecuencias , no volvería a hacer como en san Valentín que le beso la mejilla y tuvo que disfrazar sus sentimientos solo por agradecimiento, no su corazón ya no soportaba mas ocultar todo ese amor que le quemaba el pecho.

-¿Es verdad lo que gritaba usted dormido?- Pregunto Kyoko asombrada y un poco asustada, si era verdad que debería hacer ella, siempre se esforzaba por no permitir que la caja en que sello sus sentimientos no se abriera por mas click que ya diera ese último candado, pero la verdad es que ese hombre que estaba allí la ponía loca, su corazón saltaba por él y por más que ella se dijera que él nunca se fijaría en ella aguardaba una pequeña esperanza, si sabía que lo amaba aunque se auto engañara como mecanismo de defensa para evitar que le volvieran a romper el corazón.

-¿Qué fue lo que grite?- pregunto Ren haciéndose el que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

-que usted me am… -no fue capaz de terminar esas palabras pesaban demasiado para ella.

Ren respiro profundo, sabía que era el momento de la verdad, tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo, aunque lo torturaba la idea de que ella lo rechazara, tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Que te amo, que eres la luz que me ilumina mi vida, que aunque parezca mentira eres la única mujer a la que realmente he amado, que ya no soy capaz de ocultarlo más y que me quema todo lo que siento por ti, que mi vida es un infierno cada que un hombre se te acerca, que tengo miedo de perderte…no pudo más y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas- que soy patético por…

No pudo continuar Kyoko había soltado el abrazo y ahora se encontraba frente a él sentada en la cama junto a sus pies, mirándolo fijamente, y con una mano acarició su mejilla derecha secando el surco que las lagrimas dejaban por esta, Ren se sentía extrañado de la actitud de Kyoko, pensó que saldría corriendo ante su sincera declaración de amor, pero es que ella siempre le sorprendía , era distinta, era única y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, esa caricia era tan dulce, tan cálida, que cerró sus ojos y se perdió en esa indescriptible sensación ojala no "_terminara nunca"-_pensó -pero no todo podía ser eterno, ella alejo su mano y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, el se alarmo y quería consolarla, cuando de repente ella estallo en risa, una fuerte y extravagante risa.

"Q_ue le pasa se que ella no reacciona como los demás, pero acaso se burla de mi, siento que ya no soporto mas esto"-_Ren trato de levantarse de la cama para escaparse de esa situación que lo estaba matando lentamente, puso un pie a fuera de la cama, pero ella lo tomo de la mano- que ridículo usted sufriendo por mí y yo…yo mintiéndome todos los días, diciéndome que alguien como Tsuruga-san nunca se fijaría en mi, forzando al máximo las cerraduras de mi corazón para que no escapara todo lo que usted me hace sentir, porque tengo miedo a sufrir más de lo que Sho me hizo sufrir, si usted me hiriera para mí sería muy difícil recuperarme, la verdad es que tengo miedo mucho miedo de que este amor me haga daño, pero por más que lo niego mi corazón cada vez se acelera cuando lo veo y no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo q… el índice de Ren se poso suavemente en los labios de Kyoko interrumpiéndola.

-Yo no soy como él, no me lo nombres por favor, suena mal pero lo odio por todo lo que te ha hecho, es como si me lo hubiera hecho a mi porque tú eres la persona más importante, te amo tanto que no podría hacerte daño a propósito, lo que yo mas quiero es verte fe… no pudo continuar unos tímidos labios se habían acercado a su boca, si KYoko lo besaba, bueno en realidad sus labios solo lo rosaban, el sabía que ella no era experta en besos, el único que había recibido era por parte de ese maldito, mejor lo alejaría de sus pensamientos, no permitiría que le amargara el momento más dulce en mucho tiempo, Ren aprovecho ese inusual hecho y con una mano la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a él y con la otra mano tomo suavemente su cara, no quería que se alejara cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarla suave y tiernamente, como si sus labios fueran aterciopelados pétalos de rosa.

-"_que hice si yo no sé besar, lo con Sho no fue un beso, parecía más una batalla, en realidad fue una batalla por ese maldito chocolate, pero esto es… es muy diferente los labios de Tsuruga-san son dulces y suaves, se que él no me hará daño, si el también me ama no seguiré poniendo barreras a mi corazón"-_pensó Kyoko mientras acercaba una mano al cabello de Ren para acariciarlo, "_es tan suave"__**.**_

_**-"**__umm, sus labios son tan dulces, suaves, me moría muchas veces por besarla y tenerla en mis brazos que no se si este es el mejor sueño que he vivido"._

Lentamente se separaron, Kyoko estaba totalmente sonrojada, Ren la observaba tímidamente también sonrojado quien hubiera creído que el galán mas grande de Japón se pusiera así ante el primer beso con la mujer de su vida, era verdad él había tenido muchas amantes en el pasado pero nadie se igualaba a su Kyoko, la propietaria de su corazón.

-Sé mía- por fin dijo Ren en un tono seductor.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeee-grito una muy escandalizada Kioko.

-jajajaja, perdón- se rasco la cabeza y la miro con una ternura inigualable- ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto tan asustado como si fuera un adolescente a punto de confesarse a su primer amor.

-Con el ceño fruncido Kioko le respondió- lo hubieras dicho desde el principio así, pero no me tenías que asustar.

-Perdón, Kyoko me aceptas como tu novio, el hombre con quien podrás disfrutar del amor. –"_que no me rechace por favor" __**–**_las manos le temblaban, hacia un gran esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara.

Un tomate maduro palidecía ante el color de las mejillas de Kyoko, se encogió de hombros y en un susurro dijo: Si te acepto Tsuruga san como mi novio.

-Una alegría inmensa invadió a Ren al escuchar su anhelada repuesta, ella se veía tan linda así muriéndose de la pena que él quiso prolongar la escena- que dijiste, no te escuche.

-Que si acepto ser la novia de Tsuruga san, dijo Kyoko con la voz más fuerte que la vergüenza le permitía.

-Eso está muy mal.

-Como que muy mal- grito Kioko enojada, acaso no quieres que sea tu novia entonces para que me lo pides, se iba a levantar de la cama, cuando él le tomo la mano y riéndose le dijo: claro que lo que más deseo en esta vida es que seas mi novia, lo que está mal es que llames a tu novio por su apellido.

-Me asustaste,- suavemente le pellizcó la oreja- no seas tan malo conmigo Tsu… Ren sama.

-Como que "sama", llámame sin honoríficos.

-No puedo, usted sigue siendo mi sempai, además el actor número uno de Japón…el índice de Ren la interrumpió.

-No te acepto ninguno de tus argumentos Kyoko chan, eres mi novia y lo demás no importa.

-Eres imposible Ren-san, volvió acariciar el cabello del chico mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Ren no se pudo contener mas, esas caricias a su cabello eran geniales, pero ahora que había probado esa fuente fresca que eran sus labios y calmaban su sed, necesitaba probarlos otra vez, la tomo por el mentón y acercando su rostro la beso otra vez tan suave y pausado como si fuera cámara lenta, ella cerró los ojos y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico, Ren lamió el labio inferior de su amada y comenzó a jugar con la lengua hasta que esta abrió la boca permitiéndose que él pudiera entrar y comenzar a explorar todo su interior, los besos se fueros transformando de suaves y tiernos a apasionados y necesitados, si ambos se necesitaban ahora que habían confesado sus sentimientos, las palabras sobraban y solo querían expresarlos a través de cada partícula de su ser, el aire les falto y solo por necesidad se separaron para tomar oxigeno, ambos se observaron para ella era un sueño que el hombre más guapo y codiciado de su país la amara, que después de tanto tiempo de negarse a amar ese maravilloso sentimiento le diera una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

Y para él era el fin de un largo calvario en el que tuvo que ocultar sus sentimientos que le quemaban el pecho, sabía que tendría que hacerle frente a muchos problemas, reencontrarse con sus padres, revelarle a kyoko que él era kuon, al que ella tenía como un ser muy especial y contarle todo sobre su pasado, enfrentar a la prensa cuando conocieran de su relación, no importaba que él fuera mayor y quería darle a su amada el lugar que le correspondía, no estarse ocultando aunque todo había que hacerlo con prudencia, eran muchas cosas pero sabía que los dos juntos podrían salir adelante ella era única y la creada para él y él se esforzaría cada día por ella, el dolor solo sería una experiencia de aprendizaje en su vida como había dicho su querido amigo Rick "cuando logres conquistar la chica que te gusta, ella derramara de su magia en ti", al saber que ella lo amaba y conociendo su corazón benigno no tendría miedo de enfrentarse al mundo, sus últimos días habían sido un caos, los celos casi lo matan y destruyen la imagen que tanto le había costado construir, un maldito sueño casi le produce un infarto al confróntalo con la realidad, pero ese mismo sueño le había dado las llaves para abrir la puerta de la felicidad, la tomo en sus brazos y en un tierno susurro le dijo, si el presidente se inventara un loco concurso para conseguirte novio, ante la pregunta ¿a quién eliges Mogami, cual sería tu respuesta?.

-Ren, solo a ti elegiría, solo contigo puedo ser feliz, no me importaría las excusas que plantearan para que no fueras tú y todos los problemas que tengamos que enfrentar, solo a ti eligiría, mi amor.

-¿aunque tenga un pasado obscuro y te pueda dar sorpresas no muy agradables?- su rostro enmarca una dolorosa preocupación.

-Aunque fuera el fin del mundo, no me importa tu pasado, ni tu nombre, ni nada, solo la esencia que está en tu corazón, sé que has tenido una lucha interna, pero quiero que sepas que te amo Ren y siempre estaré contigo sin importar nada mas.- la determinación de Kyoko era real y con una dulce mirara disipó todas las dudas y el dolor que albergara Ren en el corazón.

Se dieron un tierno y dulce beso que sellaría el comienzo de una hermosa historia de amor, de un amor tan fuerte y mágico que vencería el mismo infierno.

Fin del capitulo.

Hola, bueno soy nueva en esto y estoy muerta de susto, espero que les guste esta locura que no me dejo vivir en paz hasta que lo escribí, comenzó como una pequeña idea que se transformo en una bola de nieve que no me dejaba concentrar en mis otras ocupaciones, saludos a todas mis amigas del grupo ya ellas se imaginan quienes son.


	2. Chapter 2

**A quien eliges mogami cap 2**

Ren no se pudo contener mas, esas caricias a su cabello eran geniales, pero ahora que había probado esa fuente fresca que eran sus labios y calmaban su sed, necesitaba probarlos otra vez, la tomo por el mentón y acercando su rostro la beso otra vez tan suave y pausado como si fuera cámara lenta, ella cerró los ojos y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico, Ren lamio el labio inferior de su amada y comenzó a jugar con la lengua hasta que esta abrió la boca permitiéndole que él pudiera entrar y comenzar a explorar todo su interior, los besos se fueron transformando de suaves y tiernos a apasionados y necesitados, sí ambos se necesitaban ahora que habían confesado sus sentimientos, las palabras sobraban y solo querían expresarlos a través de cada partícula de su ser, el aire les falto y solo por necesidad se separaron para tomar oxigeno, la observo detenidamente su rostro sonrojado, esos preciosos ojos ámbar que brillaban más que las estrellas, sus labios deliciosamente provocadores, su cuello que le decía que aun no lo había probado, esa piel cremosa que continua bajando por todo su ser, era muy difícil no seguir mirando su corazón saltaba al sentirla tan cerca, todo era muy romántico hasta que vio algo que no había notado hasta entonces, Kioko estaba con la peluca de setsu pero no con los short o pantalones que debería usar el personaje, lucía un baby doll muy seductor como pijama, ¿sería administrado por jelli woon? ¿En las noches que habían compartido habitación estaría vistiendo algo similar? El no se había dado cuenta de esto pues siempre se acostaba y se cubría totalmente, le costaba controlarse verla con el vestuario sexy de setsuka y verla ahora así era como una puñalada para su autocontrol, quería seguir mirando, tocarla y hacerla suya pero era muy pronto y con todo como era Kioko creería que es un pervertido, de hecho le había dicho play boy por el beso en la mejilla en san Valentín, necesita calmarse y que ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba pasando sino sería un desastre, además necesitaba entregarle todas aquellas caricias y besos que había acumulado en su ser por tanto tiempo sino seria consumido por el fuego en su corazón, era una encrucijada sus pensamiento, no sabía si actuar como el caballero respetuoso que era tsuruga Ren o dejarse llevar por los impulsos de un hombre locamente enamorado que en su interior no quería seguir reprimiendose. Observo a su alrededor buscando como ayudarse en su autocontrol, no vio como poder taparla aunque sus ojos se enojaran con su cerebro, debía hacerlo pero no encontró facilidad de una levantadora y la manta que los cubría estaba enredada entre sus piernas y con ella sentada encima, lo único que pudo hacer fue instintivamente quitarse la camisa.

-toma-le dijo – debes tener frio.

-eh, yo no tengo frio – contestó ella- el que debe tener frio eres tú, porque estas temblando y le devolvió la camisa.

- póntela he dicho. "_si ella conociera el motivo de mi temblor seria problemático"_

- que no, póntela tu

-hazme caso por favor –con voz de suplica-

-yo estoy vestida, deja la terquedad que no me la voy aponer y tu eres el que esta medio desnudo- la cara de Kioko hacía palidecer a un tomate.

-kioko…- Ren puso carita de cachorro.

- que cosas contigo me voy a dormir.-le dijo la chica tratando de mostrarse molesta para tener el dominio de la situación.

La tomo por la mano- no te vayas por favor solo que date un ratico mas aquí a mi lado, me portare bien. – la verdad es que sabía que no era una petición muy sabia, la que había hecho, su autocontrol estaba en riesgo pero quería seguir sintiendo la calidez de su amada.

-¿está bien, por cierto Ren donde está la camisa?

-no se la tenias tu.

- yo te la devolví

-entonces se perdió, ahora tendrás que darme de tu calor- salía a escena el emperador de la noche y antes de que ella objetara la tomo del mentón y la beso nuevamente, mientras con sus brazos la unía a su cuerpo, aspirando su delicado perfume comenzó a juguetear con sus manos en la espalda de ella, trazaba círculos y figuras aformas, noto que su espalda estaba semi -desnuda, tres finas tiras de tela traslucida cubrían esa tersa piel, beso su cuello con pequeños y tímidos besos, siguió bajando con su boca hasta llegar al punto donde se une el cuello con el hombro le regalo un pequeño mordisco.

-ahyyy Ren… exclamo Kioko al sentirse mordida.

-perdón, Ren le regalo una cálida sonrisa separándose un poco de ella,

-eres muy malo.

-no soy malo la culpa es tuya por ser tan…

-¿tan qué?- pregunto Kioko desconcertada.

Ren no contesto se acerco a sus labios y la besó nuevamente pero esta vez ya no tan tierno, suplico con su lengua que lo dejara entrar a ese manantial dulce que le fascinaba, ella abrió su boca y sus lenguas danzaron al unisonó, el oxigeno les falto y aunque no quisieran separasen lo hicieron.

Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y para él era una escena inigualable, la observo completamente, ese baby doll negro traslucido que incitaba la imaginación, corto terminado en un sutil bolero, el escote corazón adornado con unas delicadas flores blancas que atraían la atención a ese lugar y justo debajo sus pechos, tres pequeños orificios en forma de ovalo, trago en seco, ahora que la había observado detenidamente como estaba vestida la mujer que aceleraba su corazón se sentía como todo un pervertido, _" porque no pare de mirarla, me tiembla todo el cuerpo, esta imagen se me ha tatuado en la mente que voy hacer_" cerró los ojos como tratando de calmarse pero no podía la imagen lo torturaba.

"¿_qué es esto? No puede ser un pijama, acaso jelli wons se la ha dado como parte del vestuario de setsu, que tendrá en mente el presidente con esto, que tipo de broma me quiere hacer, pero esta hermosa, sexy, provocativa…cálmate Ren se dijo mentalmente, no puedes cometer locuras solo hasta hace unos minutos te le confesaste, por kamisama mejor contrólate o terminaras mal"_

Se quedo estático no sabía qué hacer, sentía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura pero tampoco sabía cómo huir de la situación sin preocupar a Kioko, ella no entendía la actitud de su novio, se acerco delicadamente a su oído y le pregunto suavemente: -¿qué te pasa?

-nada, creo que es mejor que te vayas a costar, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para la filmación de la película, se volteo de espaldas acurrucado no podía permitir que Kioko descubriera que en verdad si le pasaba algo y muy grave, por más que trato de controlarse cuando ella le hablo casi en susurro al oído su amigo se había endurecido y despertado, si tsuruga Ren tenía una muy fuerte erección y no sabía salir de esa bochornosa situación.

- no te creo, algo te pasa, antes no querías que me fuera y ahora estas muy raro, como si me escondieras algo, estas sudando mucho, mira como estas acostado te dolerá la espalda si duermes así- Kioko se levanto de la cama y se inclino usando sus manos con mucha fuera para voltearlo y que quedar de frente a ella, aunque solo consiguió que se acostara boca arriba, no se enderezo del todo aun conservaba las piernas flexionadas.

-ya te dije que no tengo nada, bueno algo de sueño, ha sido un día muy complicado necesito descansar, **debemos descansar.** –trato de hacer énfasis en sus últimas palabras para que la chica le obedeciera.

-no me evadas-Kioko furiosa se subió a la cama encima de la cadera de él sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía solo pretendía que la mirara a los ojos, realmente detestaba que no lo hicieran cuando le hablaban.

-bajate por favor.

-no lo hare hasta que me digas que te pasa, si acaso te sientes enfermo dimelo y te cuidare.

-gracias, pero quiero dormir. "_dormir es lo que no podre hasta que esta maldita erección se me pase, por favor Kioko duérmete y no me tortures así, tan cerca, ese olor tan embriagante, tan bella y solo para mi, cerebro por favor no me traiciones ayúdame con esta dura prueba"._

-no tienes cara de sueño, además estas acostumbrado a trasnochar, no me mientas mas.

Ren procuro sentarse, sabía que no lo dejaría tranquilo tan fácilmente, ella era la chica mas terca que conocía. La beso tratando que no preguntara, un suave y tímido beso como el que no quiere, pero el deseo le pudo más y ese beso al ser correspondido se volvió salvaje, lleno de hambre, acaricio su espalda, toda ella lo volvía loco, sus manos deseaban descubrir mas piel y por más que luchara internamente su cuerpo estaba fuera de control, el deseo lo estaba consumiendo, beso apasionadamente su cuello dejando finos rastros de saliva, siguió bajando y una de sus manos acariciaba su hombro, le baja una de las tiras delgadas que sostenían el baby doll descubriendo por completo el hombro y dejando a la vista el comienzo de uno de sus senos, ella estaba por completo entregada a las caricias que le propinaba su novio, cuando sintió como la mano de este tocaba libremente su seno.

-¿Qué haces?-grito ella

-yo…yo…lo ssie…- Ren no pudo continuar, no sabía cómo hacerlo por más que lucho no pudo controlarse, su amigo le punzaba fuertemente y el deseo lo cegaba, se levanto bruscamente de la cama y corrió al baño.

"_Idiota_ _como pudiste hacerlo, hace rato que debiste parar la situación, caer tan bajo que tocarla así sin su consentimiento, que haras si se enoja tanto que no quiere mas nada contigo por abusivo y encima que vas hacer Ren con esta erección, se recriminaba mentalmente, mejor será echarme un baño de agua fría, necesito controlarme y pensar como le voy a explicar a Kioko, no quiero perderla por un descuido tan grande"_

Estaba a punto de meterse bajo la regadera cuando una tímida voz lo llamó- ¿Ren estas bien, perdón no quería gritarte? Le dijo una achantada y asombrada Kioko.

El no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo se percato de abrir la llave y entrar vestido tal como estaba a la ducha.

Ella al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta por parte de su amado y al recordar la expresión de profundo dolor que el tenia, decidió entrar al baño, al fin ya lo había entrado una vez cuando él se estaba bañando. (Aunque fue como setsu) y en esa noche también lo había visto semidesnudo, le preocupaba como se podía estar sintiendo Ren.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asombrado el joven.

-no me respondiste y me preocupe por ver tu cara con tanto dolor, en verdad no quería gritarte, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, soy una mujer japonesa muy tradicionalista.- la cara de Kioko parecía un arco iris bajaba del rojo de la vergüenza hasta el verde de la indignación y siguió cambiando de colores al observar como Ren se bañaba a semejantes horas de la madrugada y aun vestido con el pantalón del pijama -¿Qué haces, acaso quieres enfermarte, sal de ahí de inmediato Ren?

-Kioko por favor déjame solo un momento.- su cara enmarcaba dolor, preocupación y que se estaba enfrentando a una profunda agonía.

- ni pienses que lo voy hacer, crees que estoy loca para dejar que te hagas daño asi- la determinación de Kioko era innegable, entro en la ducha dispuesta a sacarlo a la fuerza.

Ren bajo la cabeza recostándola contra la pared y dando espalda a su novia, su cabeza era un mar de dudas nunca había experimentado algo similar con ninguna chica, era verdad que había tenido varias amantes pero a ninguna había amado y menos con la intensidad con la que amaba a Kioko, ella era diferente y le costaba mucho controlar todo ese mar de sentimientos por ella, esa pasión desbordante que lo consumía y cuidar que alguien tan tradicionalista como no se ofendiera por una situación tan bochornosa como la que estaban viviendo,¿ que hacer? era la pregunta del millón, el problema es que no encontraba una respuesta lógica.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda y cerro la llave. – amor cualquier cosa que te pase puedes decírmelo, no tengas miedo aunque soy torpe en muchas cosas y algunas me cuesta entender y hay miles de mujeres mejores que yo, quiero poder ayudarte, sabes que te amo Ren.

Esas palabras penetraron en lo profundo del chico, este se volteo y abrazo fuertemente a su novia, ella siempre lo sorprendía.

-kioko… - dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo- lo que pasa es que…

…Es que esa pijama que tienes no es la adecuada.

-como así, si es la que debe usar setsuka, me la dio Jelli wons, bueno y la verdad me parece un poco atrevida pero es mejor que la que me dio antes.

"_antes le dio algo más sensual que esto, no quiero ni saber que fue porque si lo imagino estaré en mayores problemas si es que se puede"._

-vamos Ren, que podemos resfriarnos.

-no, ve yo me quedo aquí unos minutos y luego voy.

- te dije que te puedes enfermar, vamos- la cara de Kioko era firme pero a la vez amorosa.

-contigo nadie puede verdad, solo que no se que hacer, tengo miedo.

¿Miedo, de qué?

-no entiendes que te he tratado de decir que esa pijama me está volviendo loco, tengo miedo de no poder controlar mis instintos y toda esta pasión que me quema por dentro, por más que luche verte así me hace convertirme en un pervertido y desear cosas…

-uhm, perdón no sabía que te estaba haciendo pasar una mala noche, enseguida busco algo para cambiarme aunque las opciones de vestuario todas son muy similares y… y yo la verdad es que también he tenido pensamientos pervertidos con usted- la cara de Kioko parecía un termómetro a punto de colapsar.

-perdón Kioko por todos los momentos incómodos que te hecho pasar, ¿puedo darte un beso?

-por su puesto eres mi novio.

Un tímido beso los unió, seguido de un cálido y mojado abrazo que acercaba a dos corazones necesitados de expresar todos sus sentimientos, el beso fue aumentando de ritmo, ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, las caricias tímidas llegaron a la escena y con el pasar de los segundos el beso se hizo mas profundo otra vez sus lenguas jugaron y se deleitaron en un frenético baile, las manos de Kioko se aferraban a la espalda desnuda de su novio y sin saber porque la comenzó a acariciar, mientras Ren la abrazaba fuertemente y dirigía la salida del baño, hasta llegar a la habitación nuevamente, se separaron para tomar unos segundos de aire, sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas en el firmamento, aunque a los dos les costara expresar verbalmente lo que sentían, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos estar juntos, a Kioko la consumía la vergüenza pero a la vez quería entregarle por completo todo el amor que sentía a su novio y Ren, bueno era un caso mas complicado se sentía alagado y feliz que Kioko lo viera con ojos de deseo, pero tenía miedo de cometer más errores esa noche, a la vez que todo su ser le gritaba la necesidad de decirle a esa chica cuanto la amaba, los besos y las caricias fueron cada vez mas profundas y seguidas, sin saber cómo terminaron en la cama de él.

-kio… Kioko debemos parar si sigues correspondiendo a mis caricias luego no podre contenerme y no quiero forzarte hacer nada que no quieras, ni hacerte pasar por mas situaciones bochornosas.

Una almohada en medio de los dos atestiguo como una Kioko muy avergonzada y con palabras casi inaudibles dijo. Es que yo… yo si quiero.

-¿segura mi princesa?.

-no y si, es que yo quiero recibir todo de ti y darte todo de mi pero no se si soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, es que me da algo de vergüenza.

Una cálida sonrisa de esas que pueden derretir cualquier duda se asomó de la boca de Ren, -amor es normal que puedas sentir avergonzada y no digas que no eres buena para mí, como tú no hay otra que pueda hacerme sentir solo con mirarme, eres especial y la única que amo.

Las palabras dieron turno a los besos y caricias ya que las primeras habían sido demasiadas para esa noche.

Kioko temblaba con fuerza.

-amor tienes miedo, páramos?

-no, tengo frio es que la pijama esta mojada.

-entonces déjame calentarte con mi cuerpo- el emperador de la noche se adueñaba de la situación. Ren le quito el dichoso pijama que tantos problemas había causado pero que también lo tenía allí apunto de expresar de la manera más sincera y profunda cuanto amaba a esa mujer, cubiertos sus cuerpos desnudos solo con una manta se propinaron las mas tiernas y dulces caricias, los besos mas sinceros y uniendo sus intimidades fundiendosen en uno solo como lo hace el sol con el mar en el ocaso produciendo la mas maravillosa escena de amor, la habitación se lleno de un calor pero no uno bochornoso sino el que produce el amor al realizarse tan puramente, los temores y preocupaciones fueron dejados atrás cuando los dos comprendieron que eran el uno para el otro, se complementaban perfectamente llegando juntos a la cúspide de su primera relación intima, se sentían extenuados pero felices como los escaladores que suben al Everest que sufren y luchan por una meta inmensa pero al final del sacrificio y de vencer los temores consiguen la mas grandes de las glorias, si ellos ahora eran uno seguían siendo Ren y Kioko pero ahora también era uno por el amor que los unía decidiendo seguir de la mano un solo camino el del amor.

**N.a: **hola chicas espero que les haya gustado bueno la verdad es que hice este capítulo con mucho amor y fue un esfuerzo grande, al principio cuando se me vino a la cabeza la idea para este fic solo pensé en hacer un one shot, me sorprendí a mi misma por lo extenso pues solo pensé que sería algo muy cortito pero las ideas fluyeron impresionantemente pero al final no quede muy a gusto con dejarlo hasta ahí por eso prometí otro final y me atreví ponerlo en esta categoría pensando en hacer algo mas picante, se me ocurrieron unas ideas quería seguir usando recursos que hicieran reir un poco salirme de lo común por eso un lemon no tan lemon un poco torpe, algunas me odiaran porque después de tanto poner a sufrir a Ren, no fui muy explícita en el acto propio bueno tengo mis argumentos para defenderme: le di mayor énfasis a la comedia y al romance en sí y la verdad estos temas son complicados para mi (zahiadi sonrojada como tomate). Tengo que confesar que me estanque y casi cambio todo pero las palabras de una amiga me dieron aliento y los hermosos rews que me dejaron en el primer capítulo chicas las amo la verdad es que alegre mucho por las que me agregaron como historia favorita y en las alarmas.

A la pregunto lo continuare, bueno si creo que todavía hace falta unas cositas, por favor síganme apoyando con sus rews son muy importantes para mi, acepto opiniones ideas, tomatazos, etc. Pero por fa no me maten tengo un hijo por el cual vivir y la necesidad de que nakamura sensei por fin nos de lo que tanto anhelamos BESO de nuestra pareja favorita,jajaj.

Bueno después de tanta chachara me despido que tengan unos dias hermosos y besitos gracias por leerme y los invito a que también me acompañen en "las mil y una formas de decirte te amo".

Agradecimientos a:

: gracias por tu rew me animo muchísimo y los chokobesos me encantan jajaj, chokobesos para ti también.

Tiamatnerwen. Es todo un honor para mí que te haya gustado, bueno logre continuarlo, gracias por escuchar mis inquietudes después de molestar en face contigo se me despertaron las ideas y Salí del estancamiento.

DarkinocensDLT: me encanta tu rew , bueno la idea era reírse un poco,pero lamento decepcionarte no creo que la mangaka tenga nuestro estilo de humor ajajaj, menos mal exiten los fics, es para mi el mas alto honor que consideres que mis ideas puedan ser incluidas en el manga.

chovitap: mi niña hermosa gracias de veras tus palabras son un gran aliciente para mi, espero que te guste este capítulo y en uno próximo vendrán cositas interesantes ajajajaj.


	3. Chapter 3

¿A quién eliges Mogami? capitulo 3

N.A Hola de nuevo muchas gracias por todas las que me han apoyado en mis historias, perdón por los 20 siglos sin actualizar, me pasaron muchísimas cosas entre malas y buenas que no me lo habían permitido. Mil gracias por sus rews de apoyo y de corrección, estoy haciendo lo posible por mejorar y corregir mis errores. Chicas aunque sea a paso de caracol publicare no pienso dejar mis historias tiradas, así que valga la conchudes anímenme con sus comentarios. Un saludo de gratitud a las que me pusieron en sus alertas e historias favoritas, es un honor para mí… Ahora sin mas chachara como decimos en mi tierra aquí está este capítulo hecho con mucho amor para ustedes y como siempre ya saben los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad (ojala fueran no estaríamos por el capitulo 200 y nada del beso) pertenecen a la genio (torturadora según yo por qué no vivo tranquila hasta que nos den el anhelado beso XD)de Yosiki Nakamura.

Unos tímidos rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro indicándole que era hora de despertar, la verdad no quería hacerlo solo había dormido muy pocas horas y quería continuar como estaba, ojala no tuvieran que trabajar ese día, quedarse en la cama abrazando a su chica, sí era suya, al por fin era suya, deseaba disfrutar de su amor para compensar el tiempo que había tenido que negarlo, demostrarle cuanto la amaba, aspirar su aroma, desayunar juntos en la cama, podría pedir servicio a la habitación y sobre todo no tener que soportar que el estúpido de Musarame viera a su linda oneechan, quiso abrazarla fuertemente para que todos esos locos celos desaparecieran, pero no la encontró en la cama.

¿Qué cruel pesadilla era esta abrir los ojos y verse abrazado a una almohada?¿ dónde estaba Kyoko? ¿A caso todo lo que paso esa noche había sido un sueño? Si era así tendría que visitar pronto un psicólogo pues su salud mental era muy inestable.

Sintió que lo habían arrojado del cielo directo al infierno. La busco desesperadamente con la vista y no la hallo, se sentó en la cama desconcertado su cabeza era un mar de preguntas sin respuestas, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que su nariz percibió un exquisito olor que provenía de la mini cocina del cuarto. Ese era el desayuno y no podría ser otra que su amada quien lo preparara, aspiro profundamente, era el olor de su sazón, la única que producía que su hambre en todos los sentidos se saliera de control.

se levanto rápidamente y camino hasta posarse en el marco de entrada de la mini cocina, se quedo contemplándola tiernamente, ahí estaba ella con una cortísima minifalda negra y top de cuero negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pantuflas afelpadas y sin la peluca, sonrió con dulzura al saber que aun no era completamente su onee-chan, el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos se apodero de él, pero la duda de que todo lo vivido en la noche no había sido más que producto de su imaginación lo torturaba, para él todo había sido muy real pero últimamente sentía que sus emociones, su pasado, el ambiente de la película de Jack Black, el hecho de que otros hombres reconocieran a Kyoko, la oscuridad de su pasado envolviéndolo como una nube espesa, eran tantas las cosas que lo torturaban, lo único certero es que esa chica menuda que estaba allí era la medicina que necesitaba, si ella era la cura para todas las heridas de su alma decidió no dar más espera y la llamo:

-Kyoko.

Ella giro hacia la voz que la llamo con una sonrisa angelical que pronto paso a una expresión de asombro.

-Ren… ¿qué haces así? – los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al punto de competir con los tomates que cortaba en cubos para el sazonado desayuno.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto inocentemente él.

-pues así –señalo ella agachando la cabeza

Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que al salir apresurado a buscar a su amada no se había vestido, se rio descomunadamente aliviándose de toda preocupación, si él estaba desnudo es porque todo había sido real, era un tonto llenándose de ideas absurdas por estupideces. Recordó que se habia mojado el pijama junto con el bóxer cuando trato de bajar su excitación y que cuando termino en la isla de la pasión con Kyoko toda vestimenta habia desaparecido de su piel, se habían abrazado y dormido desnudos.

-¿porque te ríes?- dijo enojada Kyoko.

-porque anoche compartimos más que la cama, mi amor y tú te sonrojas al verme así, no solo vistes sino que tocaste y disfrutaste mucho de mí – le dijo con una mirada salvajemente lasciva mientras se le acercaba lentamente, ella se paralizo y él hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar otra risotada, ella producía en el toda clase de emociones, la tomo entre sus brazos acercándola a su pecho, beso delicadamente sus labios como catalizando su dulce sabor, ella respondió acariciando su cabello, fueron profundizando el beso, sus lenguas comenzaron un lujurioso baile que solo frenaron hasta que el oxigeno se extinguió y fue necesario separarse para recuperarlo.

-yo soy el que me debería enojar- rio pícaramente dejando confundida a Kyoko – me despierto y tú no estás ahí para darme los buenos días como se debe – la volvió a besar pero esta vez con hambre, una que solo ella podía satisfacer, dejo sus labios para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrarle –así se dan los buenos días amor.

Toda la sangre de Kyoko se acumulo en su rostro, era presa del asombro, todo había pasado muy rápido, primero ella estaba llena de temor por cómo podría ser el reencuentro de los hermanos Hell, después de que Ren la viera en el auto con Shou y el no contestara ninguno de sus mensajes, luego la frialdad con que la trato cuando estuvieron solos en el cuarto. Luego un grito la había hecho despertar aunque apenas se había dormido unos minutos todo la tenía muy estresada causándole insomnio, seguida de una declaración sorpresa de amor por parte de quien ella nunca se imagino y era quien aceleraba su corazón en contra de su razón, produciendo que ella también se confesara a pesar de sus miedos más grandes y de luchar por tener aquellos sentimientos bajo numerosos candados.

Había sido una noche rarísima comenzando de la manera más fría e incómoda y terminando en medio de la locura de la pasión, aun no se creía que ella con tantos escrúpulos sobre cómo debía comportarse hubiera cedido a sus impulsos y se entregará así en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre que la volvía loca, tanto como para ahora estar junto a él en la cocina desnudo "queeee Kyoko despierta, está desnudo-le dijo su subconsciente.

Salió corriendo como loca, aun con el cucharon en la mano

– bu… buenos días amor le grito desde el baño.

Ren solo podía reírse de la situación ella era tan linda y tímida, sus reacciones le encantaban, podría ser un abusivo pero quería ver más de ella así que encamino hasta la puerta del baño y le dijo:

-sabes que por dejarme solo te voy a castigar.

-es que ya era hora de venir hacer el desayuno y dejar algo avanzado para la cena, perdón pero no quería despertarte.- lo dijo con la cabeza gacha, le era muy difícil acostumbrarse a esa situación. Mientras salía con una toalla en la mano.

-no te valgo esas excusas sabes que no es necesario que cocines, te puedo invitar a desayuno o mejor si quieres yo puedo ser tu desayuno- la mirada del emperador de la pasión lo acompañaba mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

-eres un pervertido Tsuruga-san sabes que tenemos que trabajar- lo empujo suavemente para aflojar el agarre – toma envuelve en ella, deja de ser tan play boy- una mezcla entre timidez, rabia y no saber qué hacer se asomaba en la mirada de Kyoko- se se se me quema la coco comida, memejor date un baño- salió corriendo nuevamente dejándolo solo.

Ren entro en el baño recostándose contra la pared.

"_ahh Ren como pudiste jugar así con ella, pero es tan linda, amo verla como se sonroja por mi causa, puedo ser un engreído pero que sea yo quien logre esas reacciones en ella me agrada sobremanera, mejor me doy un baño y pienso como puedo lograr meterme otra vez en la piel de Caín y de Bj cuando solo quiero ser el hombre de esa chica"-_se dijo mentalmente.

Abrió la llave del agua fría necesitaba controlarse, el hecho que todo hubiera sucedido como por arte de magia era un regalo para él, pero no debía tentar mas su suerte, Kyoko era muy tradicionalista y que bajo una noche de loca pasión hubiera permitido que sus corazones hablaran a través de sus cuerpos no pasaría tan seguido, además el no la convertiría en una amante, no eso si que no ella era muy valiosa, se calmaría y le demostraría que la amaba mucho mas allá de las hormonas y la presión de los personajes tan "peculiares" que representaban, la amaba con todo el corazón, ella sería su princesa y el su príncipe como ella siempre soñaba.

Con ese pensamiento termino el baño, se vistió y se acerco a la cocina para desayunar.

-Kyoko te amo, te amo más que a nada en la vida.

- ahh –fue lo único que la sorpresa permitió que ella respondiera algo coherente, trago el bocado que tenia del desayuno.

-yo, yo también lo amo Tsu.. Ren, dijo sonrojada.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del actor- no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saberlo, se que anoche… anoche fue algo muy raro, pero para mí es como un milagro que la muralla que había para que ambos conociéramos lo mutuo de nuestros sentimientos, poder decirte que te amo y pedirte que seas mi novia es lo más lindo que me ha sucedido en muchos años – Ren se sentía como adolescente confesándose, pero realmente sentía que debía dejar todo aclarado y ahora no bajo la locura del remolino de sentimientos y situaciones que los atrapo sino con cabeza fría - procurare al máximo no herirte, ni hacerte sufrir porque sería la muerte para mí ya que eres mi felicidad- un sonrojo monumental apareció en ambos y una tímida risita saco al joven de la burbuja de la cursilería en que lo había metido su corazón.

-perdón, pero te vez muy lindo así, quien diría que el actor número uno de Japón se sonrojaría de esa manera- dijo Kyoko tratando de contenerse y soltar una explosiva carcajada.

-todo es tu culpa- dijo el fingiendo enojo- por eso voy a castigarte, eres muy mala con migo- tomo la cabeza de ella acercándola y dándole un pequeño beso acompañado de una ligera lamida en el labio, lo que Kyoko interpreto que debía darle entrada en su interior, el comenzó una invitación a que sus lenguas danzaran entre sus bocas, acercando su cuerpo mas a ella procurando que la pequeña mesa donde desayunaban no estorbara, acaricio su cabello, inclinado el rostro para dar mayor profundidad al beso.

Una de sus manos comenzó acariciar su espalda, pero el dichoso oxigeno tenía que ser solicitado por los pulmones de Kyoko – Ren… mira el reloj se nos hace tarde.

El emperador de la noche salió procurando tomar de nuevo a su "victima" – te vistes de esa manera y me besas así y ahora me piensas dejar con ganas de ti? -Pregunto cambiando su expresión a cachorrito abandonado.

Kyoko se levanto de la mesa con una mescla entre enojo y vergüenza- te estás volviendo un irresponsable Tsuruga –san, vamos tarde su imagen se dañara, además es el vestuario que debe usar Setsu, no me eche la culpa a mi- lo último era un claro ejemplo de cuanto Kyoko valoraba sus personajes – no me gusta esta ropa pero debo ponérmela. –dio vuelta al baño rumbo a cepillarse los dientes.

-espera- Ren la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la parte del closet que pertenecía a la hermanita, lo abrió tomando una falta negra de picos largos que cubrían gran parte de las torneadas piernas de la chica, acompañándolo de un top manga larga en diferentes tonalidades de grises que formaban la silueta de una calavera y un especie de chaleco corto negro de lentejuelas que enmarcaba el top –por el bien de todos ponte esto, no podre contenerme mucho si otros miran a **MI NOVIA**, aunque cuando salgamos de aquí seas mi hermanita, creo que a Caín no le caerá en gracia que otros miren con esos perversos ojos a lo más importante para él – un aura de celos vivos comenzaba a emitirse desde el interior del chico.

La peli naranja comprendió y pronto fue a cambiarse en menos de 10 minutos ambos se encontraban listos saliendo rumbo al rodaje de la película, al cerrar la puerta de la habitación quedo Ren y Kyoko y salieron Caín y Setsuka.

**En el Set**

-Cómo es posible que estos extranjeros irracionales saquen una excusa tan barata para ausentarsen del set por tres días y encima hoy lleguen tarde, ¿acaso nos tienen tan en poco concepto, para menospreciarnos así?

-cálmate por favor Musarame-kun

-porque me debería calmar, a ustedes no les molestan ser menospreciados por un tipo que no se sabe ni quién es. Ese tal Hell Caín nos ve como bichos raros "por ser un ingles" cuando por sus venas también corre sangre japonesa, estoy fastidiado de esas estupideces- el nivel de furia que invadía al joven subía a los más altos niveles si es que acaso habría con que medirla.

-por favor controla lo que dices recuerda lo agresivo que es, no te vaya a lastimar tu rostro atractivo- le decía una de las maquilladoras que lo miraba con grande preocupación.

Silencio chicos, hay vienen gritaba una de las jóvenes actrices que realizaba un pequeño papel en la película y era gran admiradora de Musarame.

El ambiente se sintió como cuando hay un gran terremoto y luego había una calma tormentosa nadie sabía que hacer o decir, el staff completo le tenía pavor a Caín y los pocos miembros que estaban en la entrada estaba extrañamente sorprendidos de la sonrisa que ese día acompañaba el rostro del actor, no sabían que pensar si eran buenas o malas señales, además de los malos comentarios de Musarame y su aura de rabia, sentían que ese día podría acabar el mundo.

Los Hell entraron en el set de filmación como si nada, con esa aura fría y sombría que siempre los acompañaba, pero además muy juntos, mucho más de lo que lo deberían estar un par de hermanos.

Caín se dirigió a la sala de maquillaje de manera pausada no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de amor a su hermana y luego una de advertencia a Musarame, sin decir una sola palabra, el joven entendió el mensaje y se alejo del lugar.

Setsuka prontamente se dirigió al camerino de su hermano, allí lo esperaría las dos horas que tardaría el maquillaje.

Por dentro Kyoko estaba feliz de que su vida diera un giro tan inesperado, primero detestaba a Tsuruga Ren y ahora se había permitido reconocer que el había derrotado todas las cadenas y candados puestos a su corazón, quería ser feliz con el aunque sabía que no sería fácil. Recordó la estúpida promesa hecha a Sho, tendría que hacer algo para solucionar ese problema sin dejar que ese dañara su felicidad con el hombre que amaba y que la amaba.

Su corazón ya no resistía mas la espera, así que salió del camerino y se fue en busca de su "hermano" aunque aun no hubieran terminado el maquillaje.

Decidió tomar una botella de agua de la maquina dispensadora, tal vez su onii-san tendría sed, ella sentía que se encontraba en una nube, pero algo la bajo súbitamente de ahí. El rostro del cómo podía clasificar a ese joven que le producía ganas de arrancarle las pestañas una a una por insolente, entro metido, por….

-¡así que aquí está la linda hermana menor!, se creen mucho por ser extranjeros. Deben aprender algo de respeto por el sitio donde trabajan – el rostro de aquel joven era una mezcla de burla y lujuria- sabes que son unos descarados, pero podría perdonarlos, si tú te comportas bien conmigo.

Qué tal si tenemos una cita o me adelantas algo como- se acerco al rostro de Setsuka.

La chica lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, no quería retrocede, era algo que no haría una Hell, pensó en sonreírle y cuando estuviera más cerca darle una patada en un sitio que sabría que él jamás olvidaría.

Musarame sentía que alcanzaría uno de sus sueños desde que la vio, ella era la chica que robaba sus suspiros desde ese día a pesar de ser la hermana de ese maldito que le producía nauseas. Extendió sus brazos alrededor de ella enjaulándola contra la pared y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, sintió que alguien lo jalo con una fuerza descomunal que lo tiro como una pelota de pin pon lejos de allí.

El aura que emanaba de Caín/kuon /Ren (todos surgían al tiempo en un mismo cuerpo) era fría, oscura como un apocalipsis.

-Te dije que no te metas con nosotros y te dejare bien claro algo. Caín tomo a su hermana y La beso apasionadamente dejando frio al estúpido de Musarame y todo el staff de la película que se acerco cuando escuchó ruidos de pelea.


End file.
